Qué bueno que volviste, Ussop
by yageni
Summary: 750 palabras, desde el punto de vista de Luffy, es un Luffy Ussop, ubicado después del regreso del francotirador al Sunny


Qué bueno que volviste Ussop, porque te extrañé, mucho, muchísimo. Apenas llegaste te di un abrazo que te saco el aire. Shishishi.

Siempre te abrazo mucho, aunque en realidad le doy abrazos a todos, pero los que te doy a ti no son como los que le doy al resto de nuestros nakamas. Me di cuenta con el tiempo, que quería quedarme enredado en tus brazos hasta lograr que me pidieras por favor que te dejara ir. Shishishi.

¿Sabes? Nunca quise que las cosas que siento por ti fueran diferentes, ni te pedí que te unieras a mi tripulación porque tuviera segundas intenciones, nunca. Sólo que vi que eras alguien muy especial, con habilidades geniales y una gran personalidad. Recordar ese día me hace sonreír. Me caíste bien. Quería pasar más tiempo contigo, conocer más de ti, saber cómo eras, cuáles son tus gustos, escuchar tus mentiras-cuentos.

Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo.

A veces me molesta que no te valores, eres parte de nuestra tripulación porque eres valioso, valiosísimo. Nadie puede tomar tu lugar, hacer lo que tú haces. A veces trato de recordártelo, pero parece que mis palabras caen en saco roto.

Otras veces no estoy seguro de lo que siento por ti. Pocas veces he sentido deseo por otra persona. Ese algo animal y hormonal que te hace desear poder desvestirle en cualquier lugar y hacérselo allí mismo. Contigo no me pasa eso. Para nada. Aunque una vez si tuve un sueño contigo que… pero solo fue una vez.

Supongo que por eso estoy confundido. Pero cuando cierro los ojos y lo pienso, cuando trató de escuchar a mi corazón este me dice; Te quiero mucho, mucho, mucho, muchísimo. Mucho más de lo que quiero a nuestros demás nakamas. Y eso que les quiero mucho, a todos. Pero siento que por ti haría cosas que no haría por los demás. Como a veces, cuando dices alguna mentira graciosa y me dan ganas de agarrarte de esa nariz tuya y darte un beso enorme, abrazarte muy fuerte, susurrarte que te quiero mucho.

Otras veces te portas como un idiota y quiero pegarte. Pero sólo a veces.

¿Esto es amor? No lo sé.

Me doy cuenta de que puedo pasar varios días sin verte, no me muero por eso. Pero esta vez, esta distancia, impuesta por nuestra pelea, me duele. Duele mucho, justo aquí, casi tanto como esa vez que pelee contra Crocodrile y él me paso de lado a lado ese horrible garfio suyo.

Quizás Ace no tendría que hacerme leído tantos cuentos de hadas, quizás el amor no es como lo muestran en esas historias. Porque aunque no necesito verte todos los días, a veces quiero abrazarte por las noches. Me imagino a mi mismo pasándome de cama sigilosamente, y después te abrazaría por la espalda. Quiero sentir tu calor muy apretado contra el mío por debajo de las cobijas. Pero tengo mucho miedo de que me eches, aunque sé que es cobarde de mi parte –y yo no soy cobarde, aunque quizás sí un poco con estas cosas- pero es que siento que no me tomarías en serio, pensarías que es otro de mis desvaríos. Y te juro que no sé qué sería peor. Si me tomas en serio y no me correspondes, querré que la madera del Sunny se abra y me trague el mar. Y si no me tomas en serio, si me dejas seguir con mi juego será igual de malo… porque eso también significaría que para ti no tengo cabida de otra manera más que como tu capitán o tu amigo… si me llegaras a aceptar, bueno en ese caso tampoco sé qué es lo que haría. Me imagino que me pondría muy feliz y me subiría al puesto del vigía y gritaría que soy el pirata más suertudo de todo el Grand Line. Shishishi.

Pero después de un rato pienso, ¿quiero ser tu novio? ¿O ser tu pareja? ¿Casarme contigo acaso? Y solo puedo responderme ¡No lo sé! Solo quiero pasar más tiempo contigo, de una manera diferente a como lo pasamos ahora. Eso es todo, pero ¿eso es amor? ¡No lo sé! ¿Quizás?

Sentado en mi asiento favorito me agarro la cabeza y pienso que todo esto que me pasa es un completo desastre. Pero después miro a mis espaldas y te veo pescando en la cubierta y me olvido de todo eso. Qué bueno que volviste Ussop, que bueno que estés bien, de nuevo con nosotros, de nuevo conmigo. Shishishi.


End file.
